


In My Eyes, In My Head, In My Mouth

by Leidolette



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Captivity, Conditioned to Accept Horror, F/M, Hand Feeding, dependant on enemy for survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: We lose Gravity Falls, and Darlene gains a trophy husband.





	In My Eyes, In My Head, In My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> I snagged your request when it first came up as a Darkest Night pinch hit, and then defaulted myself. That was super crappy of me, but I loved your prompt so much I still had to finish it. Even though it's late, I hope you enjoy this creepy fic, because it was a joy to write it!

Holing up in the Mystery Shack during the Weirdmageddon was nominally a good idea, but Stan realized there may have been some flaws in the plan when he was nabbed by a pterodactyl on the way back from the outhouse to take a leak.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop with the manhandling -- what are you, my bail bondsman?" Stan yelled at the pterodactyl as it pushed him in front of Bill like a cat presenting a gift of a half-dead mouse.

Bill towered over the scene, floating above his macabre throne. Bill's single eye slid lazily in Stan's direction. "Oh, it's you," he said, bored.

"You're darn-tootin'," Stan snarled. "Now, what do you want with me?"

Stan kept his eyes locked on Bill and refused to look at one particular statue in the room. It meant nothing. It meant nothing because it could be fixed, _would_ be fixed, and Ford would be back. So, for now, he ignored the thing that was not his brother.

"Oh, _I_ don't want you for anything. But I think I know someone who does," Bill said.

Something caught Stan around the legs and he pitched forward hard. His hands scraped on the stone floor and he coughed from the impact. He looked down -- something resembling white netting was all tangled up around his legs. He tried to kick it off, but the stuff wouldn't budge.

"What the-" Stan just managed to say as more netting shot from the shadowed corner of the room. It stuck to his chest and arms, and in a matter of moments Stan was unable to do much more than wiggle back and forth on the ground.

"Hi there, baby," a surprisingly familiar voice said from the darkness.

"Oh no," said Stan with dawning horror.

The light glinted off the black lenses of Darlene's sunglasses as she leaned forward into the light.

"You know, you always were the one that got away," she said, sighing almost dreamily. She began to slowly pull his cocooned body towards herself with a thin line of web.

Adrenaline flooded Stan's stomach and his heart began to beat alarmingly fast. He smothered both reactions mercilessly. This was no big deal; he'd talked his way out of worse situations, and he would talk his way out of this one too. All he had to do was a little schmoozing, pretend he'd leaned his lesson last time, butter her up, and then slip out when she had her back turned. 

He'd be back in the Shack with Dipper, Mabel, and Soos before dinner. Easy.

"So you and Bill are friends now, huh?" Stan said, sweating profusely under the layers of web. "You know he'll betray you, right? Drop you like a hot tamale."

"Oh, like you were planning to drop me when you got what you wanted?" Darlene asked innocently, putting a hand to her human face. Darlene didn't seem concerned about disguising her lower spider half. And why should she? She wasn't the strangest thing walking the street of Gravity Falls nowadays, not by a long shot. As for why Darlene kept her top half human, Stan couldn't say. Convenience, perhaps? Or maybe she just wanted her triumphant expression to broadcast loud and clear.

"That's different!" Stan protested. "Somehow!"

Bill laughed. "Ah, classic Stan! Never knowing when to shut up!"

"Why are you two hanging out, anyway? Do you even know each other?"

"Awww... are you jealous that I'm talking to other men?" Darlene mocked. "No need to worry Stan, it's just a new business arrangement."

"People usually ignore what goes bump in the night here in Gravity Falls," Bill said from atop is throne. "The United States federal government is wary, sure. The prez might send some G-men over once in a while to keep tabs on things, and maybe they poke around and find something, and maybe they don't."

"But they always think it's contained, that nothing that creeps and crawls has made it past the county line. But Darlene here is proof that that's just not true. She doesn't just live outside of Gravity Falls -- she's established and _thriving_."

"Darlene is going to help me _expand_." At the word 'expand,' Bill's pupil grew to enormous size, nearly eclipsing the iris and sclera. Stan thought he could see the twisting of many worms, knotted and moving at strange angles, faintly reflected in Bill's eye, before he blinked and everything was back to normal. "So, yeah, we're buds now."

"And what do you get?" Stan asked, turning back to Darlene with a sinking feeling in his stomach, knowing the answer.

"It might be a bit tacky to say it like this, Stan, but I've been on the lookout for a trophy husband these last few hundred years, and, well, I think you'll do nicely." She leaned forward conspiratorially and said with a laugh, "I've always liked older men."

Darlene loomed over him on her eight legs. "And I think I'll take you home with me." 

* * *

It shouldn't have been a shock when Darlene dragged in the body.

"What the hell is that?" Stan said when Darlene returned to the underground cavern she called home the next evening carrying a web-wrapped bundle that was disturbingly human shaped. His voice was rough from sleep -- getting kidnapped by a dinosaur and stuffed in a web really took it out of you, apparently. He'd already lost track of time -- had it been one hour or five since he was taken? Was it night or day outside of the cave that she'd stashed him in?

Darlene ripped off the top of the silk sachet she was carrying like she was opening a straw. Sure enough, a newly revealed head lolled limply from the still-wrapped body.

"Dinner," Darlene said. "Oh, don't worry, I picked you up something from the Arby's on River Street. Bigfoot runs the place now -- it's doing pretty well."

"What a load off my mind." Stan's eyes were on the woman. Did he know her? Had he seen her around Gravity Falls? He couldn't remember.

With all the jostling, the woman had begun to come to. "Whaaa..." The woman eyes were clouded, confused. Whatever she was trying to say was nearly inaudible. Darlene watched her with a gaze that never wavered.

"Darlene, don't!" Stan yelled, knowing what must be coming, His words were nothing.

The woman turned her attention to him, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Stan?" she slurred, "What're you--"

Darlene's hands grabbed the sides of her mouth and tore her own face inside out. Eight eyes and dripping mandibles replaced her Mary Kay makeup and her shirt was gave way to exoskeleton as her arms kept ripping down her chest. Darlene was all spider now -- and she pounced.

The woman screamed as Darlene's fangs sunk into her neck. Twin fountains of gore erupted from the wounds, but then Darlene _sucked_ and the flowing flood dissipated into her hollow fangs.

Stan screamed too, and soon his were the only audible sounds in the room as the woman became weaker and weaker, before finally stilling, her eyes half-closed, staring at nothing. She was dead, or near enough to it.

Darlene-the-spider disengaged from the body and it dropped to the floor, forgotten. Darlene's mouth parts worked ceaselessly, beginning the process of cleaning away the blood splatters. Much like an overgrown cat, Darlene primly disappeared any stains that had reached her head, thorax, or legs.

When she was finally pleased with herself, Darlene stilled, seemingly contented. Once again, Darlene reached forward with her forelegs and hooked the sides of her mouth and flipped the whole thing inside out, like her skin was nothing more than a sausage casing. Her lower half continued to stay spider.

Darlene-the-(mostly)-woman was indeed contented. "Oh, baby, now that hits the spot," she sighed, then turned towards Stan. 

She had that fun-loving wine mom vibe now, all loose and smiley. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Stanny. Low-lighting, privacy, a delicious meal -- kind of romantic, don't you think?" She laughed, and batted her eyes at him. 

"You're crazy," Stan said flatly, wit long gone.

"Sounds like _someone's_ a little hangry. Well, honey, I just ate. It's only fair that you get a bite too." She rustled through the take-out bag and then held up the sandwich to his lips. 

He'd been starving earlier, but watching a person being drained of all her fluids until she was nothing but a papery mummy was enough to dampen most appetites, Stan thought. He did not take her up on the offer. 

"Oh? Not hungry?" Darlene bumped the sandwhich against his closed lips again, then laughed. "Well, I'd never let my man starve! I'll come see you later." Darlene winked, then tossed the sandwich over her shoulder. It fell apart in mid-air and landed next to the body staring up at the ceiling with dull eyes. One of Darlene's long legs stepped on the bun as she walked out, grabbing the dead woman's ankle and hauling the corpse with her as she left.

 _Easy_ , he thought sarcastically as the door slammed shut behind her. 

* * *

Two days later saw the process repeated. Another citizen of Gravity Falls dragged down under the ground, another spider feast, another jovial offering to Stan. The only thing different was that this time he accepted -- three days without food will do that to a man.

"Open up," she said flirtatiously, brushing the burger she'd brought this time against his lips. He did, and she hand fed him the whole thing; even held up the drink for him afterwards. Sucking on the straw made reminded him of people drained dry, and only the strength of his gnawing thirst allowed him to fight down the wave of nausea that followed.

When the hand-feeding was finished Darlene leaned in to kiss him. There was nothing Stan could do to avoid it, webbed in as he was. Her lips were light at first, then they parted and her tongue went deep and wet. When she'd had her fill and began pulling back, something acrid and painful filled his mouth.

"Ugh! That is foul, woman." He tried to spit out whatever the liquid was. "What is that?"

"Just a little treat from mama," she said, smiling around a mouth suddenly full of fangs and dripping poison. His mouth burned painfully, but there was something more under that. His muscles relaxed and his thoughts began to blur and swim in disturbing ways. Stan was forcibly reminded of his stint with LSD in the '70s, but even that comparison wasn't quite right. 

"What did you do to me?" Stan slurred. It seemed to him that the words emerged in slow-motion and were nearly tangible in his mouth; thick as fat and twice as slippery.

Darlene only laughed and jumped to the ceiling to scuttle out the door. She shut the light off as she left, leaving him in the dark with only corpses shut up in white coffins and a mind that was rapidly coming apart at the seams.

* * *

And that became the new normal.

Sometimes Stan thought he could see Dipper, or Ford, calling to him from a distance. Maybe there would be the flash of pink sweater always dancing in the corner of his eye. Voices, dreams, memories, asleep, awake -- it all blurred together, stretched out and snapped back.

Darlene was the only constant. It was her voice that woke him, her hands that fed him, her kiss that gave his mind respite from reality

"Stan, honey, I'm home. I missed you so much."

Stan didn't move at first, his reactions had become slow and confused as of late. He floated in a dream as Darlene pattered closed on her multitude of legs.

"Can I get a little sugar?" Darlene's fingers were under his chin, tipping his lips up to meet hers. The bitter and welcome taste of poison filled his mouth again.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Darlene asked as she pulled back, a drop of venom on her lips.

"No, easy," Stan mumbled as time began to move in fits and starts around them.

Darlene smiled, and kissed him again.


End file.
